


下午三點半、在沙發上

by labrnth



Series: Commission [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Commission work, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 他們少談了一點情和愛，因為剛好適合彼此。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Series: Commission [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	下午三點半、在沙發上

**Author's Note:**

> 同捆包委託，謝謝支持。是親吻、描述細節、和小小的車。  
> 男孩子談不清不楚的戀愛就是香！自己在寫他們一覺醒來意識還沒清楚還要打砲的時候也覺得特別適合他們！（自己說

  
  
  


1.

年尾天氣會冷起來。冬日的氣息由外頭灰濛濛的天色滲進感官，要下雪卻又遲遲不飄下雪花的厚雲層層裹住天空。

平常下午無須點燈的室內顯得昏暗，但是沒有人起身去開燈。他倆賴在客廳裡讀書，臥室的氛圍太柔軟，拿捏不準會不會倒到床上就睡去了。段考周將至，一種焦躁感在手心裡、腳底處呵癢，誰都多幾分壞脾氣。

麥卡利佔據了沙發，橫坐著把雙腳伸直，筆電架在大腿上，被敲得喀搭喀搭響；另一邊源氏索性把沙發前的矮桌納入自己的地盤，盤腿在地上摳著書頁邊緣捲曲的標籤貼紙，對著混亂的書本和筆記喃喃自語。

寒氣蹭上裸露在外的肌膚，源氏皺起眉頭一邊盯著文字一邊去抽沙發上的毛毯。在用柔軟的布料包裹自己時撞掉了桌子一小角的混亂，紙張和螢光筆嘩嘩飛舞，讓他眉間又皺得更緊了。

當麥卡利齒間發出響亮的嘖聲，源氏抬頭去瞪他。

「幹什麼呢。」麥卡利注意到他的視線，挑起眉頭。

源氏斟酌了一下字句，無出發洩的焦躁在他的皮膚下游動。「沒事。你可不可以打字小聲一點啊？」

「那你戴耳塞去。」

「才不要。」在家帶什麼耳塞，多彆扭。

麥卡利拍了拍他的頭，低頭繼續和自己的科目奮鬥，鍵盤還是被砸得喀喀響。源氏覺得自己被敷衍了，但也白了一眼也就算了。他從地上爬起來，天起還沒有那麼冷，暖氣還沒開，但地板也冰涼得他受不了了，源氏比劃了一下示意對方往旁邊挪一點，給他個位置。

然後又安靜了一會兒，麥卡利才「哎」了一聲，像是唐突想起什麼，把對著紙本和翻譯軟體嘀嘀咕咕、不斷往自己這裡貼想取暖的同居人撈過來親了一口。

被抬起下巴的源氏愣了一下，寫註記的藍筆在白紙上拉出長長一條線。

他被騷擾得莫名其妙，抄起筆就是往對方頭上敲。

「幹嘛啊。」

這次換源氏質問對方。

「沒幹嘛。」

麥卡利挑起眉。

就想親一下。

  
  
  


2\. 

源氏發現對方的小動作。

那沒有多大的指標性。不是像說謊了會下意識往左上方看，或是開心的時候會特別挑起眉毛、揚起聲音，那種行為學一樣的理論。

他只是發現麥卡利會習慣性地咬下唇。

在說話途中咬，在思考時咬，在朝著他笑、好像想隔著幾個人也要分享只有兩個人聽得懂的梗的時候也無自覺地咬了一下又咧開嘴笑了起來。有時候在拾起菸含進嘴裡，還沒點火就看到源氏在看他，索性把紙菸放下了，這時候也要輕輕用牙齒蹭一下嘴唇。

麥卡利自稱是不太拘泥細節的大男人，自然沒有特別注意保養這件事。他的雙唇乾澀，好像生在西部草原沒有給他點抗空氣乾燥的體質，隨便一咬、用手指去撥就可以摳下一塊半透明的皮，甚至是出現細小的傷口，但本人一點都不介意。

此刻也是同樣的。

午後三點半，麥卡利假日的排班之間和他看電影。窗簾被拉上，好在天還亮著的時候營造出電影院昏暗的感覺，原本抱過來要增加氛圍的爆米花兩個人輪流抓了幾把就被擱在桌上乏人問津了。

那是一部遊戲改編而成的電影，顏色鮮豔、背影音樂也不錯。但是源氏無聊了，不貼合原作地走向多多少少讓他丟了興趣。

所以他在麥卡利的門牙蹭上乾得快滲出血來的下唇時，湊過去和正咬著唇緊緊盯著電視的對方接吻。

果然和源氏想的一樣，那對嘴唇乾澀得不像話，在嘴角摩娑得他發癢。

  
  
  


3.

夏天日照時間長。

下午三點半的太陽還是毒辣的，有人隨手把窗簾拉上了，西曬會使屋子不必要地悶熱，但也只擋住了部分日光，滲進的光線把客廳照得橙黃，暖暖的。

麥卡利先醒來，手滑進了源氏微微撩起的背心裡，另一隻手像是同樣順從本能，從後方探進了鬆垮的運動短褲裡。裡面沒穿底褲，睡得也有些半勃了，熱沉沉的，源氏在半睡半醒之間想躲掉，但是一張沙發那麼窄，可以躲去哪。

然而源氏的腦袋剛醒來還有些暈呼，意識黏呼地不好使，反正麥卡利也把他摸舒服了，他推了推室友、悶哼了聲，就又昏沉沉地隨對方去了。

所以他們在狹窄的L字形沙發上做愛。兩個男人穿得少，硬要在大熱天裡讓汗水濕了身子。

麥卡利把源氏翻過來要他跪趴著，一面慢條斯理拉下源氏的短褲，要把自己硬挺的性器塞進懷裡男人的體內。他們昨天才做過，早上才又清理了一次身體，緊閉的後穴被沾了潤滑液的手指戳弄一下又一張一閉的，好像不應該害羞。

源氏用腳跟踢了踢對方，要對方戴套，要麥卡利從剛剛挖出一條潤滑液的抽屜裡撕下一個保險套自己戴上。那個保險套還是螢光粉紅色的，在昏沉沉著沒睡醒的午後顯得唐突。

麥卡利沒有溫柔，在外面蹭了幾下就擠進去了，害源氏的腳趾都蜷縮了起來。痠脹和疼痛感刺激著感官，循著習慣和本能逐漸變成快感，他下意識去尋找麥卡利的嘴唇，想從沒合攏上的雙唇找到一點撫慰，去吸吮溫熱柔軟的舌頭，牙齒在軟肉上嚙咬、自顧自地報復。

當麥卡利找到要命的地方狠狠地頂撞，他忍不住從緊咬地牙關間露出越來越明顯的呻吟。於是源氏鬆開兩人鑲嵌的手去掐對方的大腿，手也放到喉結上想稍微抑制一下自認為古怪的聲音。

對方俯下身來伸手敲開他的牙齒，又捉住他脖子上的手，擠進他的指縫間和他十指緊緊交纏。

那實在沒必要地親密。就像他們沒有必要在空調壞了的公寓裡摩擦出性慾。但是那也就發生了，可以美好、可以享受，就別去反省和多想了。

最後源氏軟著腰，抽泣聲音大得自己都不願意聽，轉頭過去，抵著對方的肩膀索吻。麥卡利埋在他身子裡一股股射出來，皮膚黏膩得不像話還是要貼得好緊好緊。

麥卡利把源氏翻過來，讓他仰躺著、用手打了出來讓精液全撒在浸滿汗水的上衣上。因為他說沙發套星期一才洗過。

這時候窗外的太陽已經偏離三點半的角度。他們前胸貼後背、挨在沙發上，昏沉沉交換了幾句話，和要起來沖澡和互相責怪這場沒有計畫的性愛相去不遠，又再斷斷續續打盹了十幾分鐘，才有一個人翻身起來。

暖色的房間染上了另一種霞光，琥珀色的光線也擠進室內 。


End file.
